


take the pressure

by rikli



Series: professional dom au [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Punishment, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon might be a lenient master but there's something he expects of Taekwoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take the pressure

 

Half an hour left.

 

Taekwoon frowns at the clock. He won't be able to finish checking all the assignments, and it means taking his work home. He taps his fingers nervously over the table; he hates it. Finals period is always too busy for his liking, and not only his.

 

Hakyeon might be a lenient master but there's something he expects of Taekwoon. And even though he knows what it means to be busy – from all the people, he would – he expects commitment. Taekwoon needs to reciprocate that feeling- be committed, or he would crumble.

 

It's just the more time his work takes, the less is left for tending to Hakyeon's needs.

 

Playing the next student's piece, Taekwoon scoffs. It's another generic arrangement he could swear he's heard before in some commercial or on the radio. But in terms of technicality, it's decent. It's what Taekwoon asked them to do, and now he’s mad at himself for not describing the assignment better. In moments like this, he wished he could speak his mind better.

 

He gives the student a B.

 

There's enough time to check only two more compositions before the time to vacate the studio comes.

 

His colleague, Mr. Jung, is waiting outside when Taekwoon finishes. “Oh, you're here,” he says with a smile. Taekwoon nods at him, handing him the keys. “Are you coming to the party?”

 

Taekwoon nods again, and tries not to sound resigned when he adds out loud, “yes.”

 

Mr. Jung’s smile widens. “See you there, then!” And after patting Taekwoon's arm he goes into the studio, the cheerful melody he’s started singing cutting off the moment the door closes.

 

Taekwoon heaves a noisy sigh. He checks the time on his phone and adjust the backpack's strap on his shoulder, his mind already on the dinner he's supposed to make tonight. Hakyeon's been busy lately, again, as he keeps taking big projects on. Their visits at the club continue but they've surely became less frequent.

 

It's not bad to spend more evenings at home, as long as it means spending them together which also decreased in its number.

 

Taekwoon tries not to feel too bitter about it. Hakyeon keeps him on his toes nonetheless.

 

He remembers about giving him little assignments if it's all he’s able to do while he's buried with work. Cooking dinner, buying food for Gloria, cleaning their house. And then more intimate tasks: wear the cuffs, put in a butt plug, prep himself and wait in bed. It's been over a week since Taekwoon last received the other kind of order. He misses it.

 

Tonight, Hakyeon's supposed to be late as well so Taekwoon doesn't even dream about more than a kiss goodnight. If anything, they won't be able to do much anyway, as Taekwoon’s bringing his own work home.

 

The thought of the oncoming play party keeps him afloat, though.

 

But there's still that damn farewell meetup for one of Taekwoon's colleagues who's leaving to give birth to their child. Taekwoon might enjoy little gatherings, but he knows how it ends every single time he goes. Other teachers get drunk, try getting him drunk, but the biggest problem Taekwoon sees in it right now is that the party is going to take up even more of his time with Hakyeon.

 

For dinner Taekwoon makes something easy to heat up, trying not to pour his bitterness into the dish. Hakyeon once said his cooking tastes different when he's in a foul mood. Not to deny he isn't in one of those now, but the last thing Taekwoon wants is to make Hakyeon worry. He's not that upset, anyway.

 

He gets to listen to one more composition in his music room before an insistent headache kicks in. Turning in early becomes the only reasonable option for now, and so Taekwoon crawls under the covers after taking half of the painkiller pill. It's all he's supposed to take without Hakyeon's further permission.

 

About to fall fully asleep, he gets roused by the front door creaking open. It's hard to tell how long it's been since Taekwoon sent Hakyeon his last message but he hopes it's not the reason he's back home. Hakyeon always worries so much, and the thought makes Taekwoon both happy it's about him, and then regretful some that it could mean he's the reason to disturb Hakyeon's responsibilities.

 

Falling into slumber doesn't work yet again as the moment Taekwoon’s mind starts to spiral into nothingness, lights in the room are being switched on. Taekwoon groans.

 

“Oh, did I wake you?” Hakyeon asks gently. There's a rustle of clothes and Taekwoon blinks his eyes open despite himself. It stings. “Go back to sleep, baby.”

 

Taekwoon doesn't answer, but he closes his eyes right after he catches the sight of Hakyeon's bare legs coming to the bed. He sighs when Hakyeon slips in beside him, bringing them flush against each other- back to chest.

 

Hakyeon is warm, and he smells of the mixture of his cologne and sweat-scented skin. He kisses Taekwoon's nape, and Taekwoon tenses at that, fingers curling into fist over the bedsheets; it would be so easy to rile him up- seconds, probably.

 

“Have you eaten?” Taekwoon manages to ask, words slurring despite of how awake his mind is. His body, though, seems to be even more tired than he's originally thought.

 

“Yes,” Hakyeon hums, kissing his shoulder in turn. “It was good, thank you.” He never forgets to say it, and Taekwoon's heart swells.

 

He's ready to fight the ache in his muscles, turn around and do something, but Hakyeon nuzzles into him, telling him to go back to sleep yet again. He relaxes his fingers, and eases out a long breath he's been holding in. It's easier to fall asleep with Hakyeon by his side.

 

 

 

Through the fog of his, closing on erotic, dream Taekwoon hears the insisting beeping of the bedside alarm.

 

“Sleep some more,” Hakyeons says after the beeping cuts off.

 

Taekwoon's ready to burrow himself deeper into the warmness of their bed when he remembers how much work he still has left. He turns to Hakyeon standing by the closet, picking clothes for the day.

 

He yawns, and shivers when the duvet falls down his arms as he lifts himself up. “I need to go to work.”

 

Hakyeon looks over his shoulder. “This early, on a Friday?”

 

Hakyeon picked one of his black shirts, with stand-up collar instead of a regular one. Taekwoon likes this one very much. He brings his legs down the bed. The carpet isn't very cold, but Taekwoon's toes still curl in dissatisfaction.

 

Joining Hakyeon by the closet, Taekwoon answers, “I have to grade some stuff.” He reaches for the shelves where t-shirts and sweaters are stored, picking a thick gray knit. “I have more students this semester.”

 

There’s a second where Hakyeon considers the clothes in Taekwoon's hand, only to take it away from him the next, switching it for a darker but also thinner sweater. “I remember – take this, it's going to be warm today – you told me some of them want to be another, who, Timbaland?”

 

Taekwoon snorts. “Yes, some of them are insufferable with their… pieces.”

 

They both pick a pair of jeans, and go to the bathroom.

 

Hakyeon laughs as Taekwoon tells him about one very persistent student that keeps mixing too many genres all at once. “On one hand I’m curious, but on the other…” He sends Taekwoon a meaningful look. “But do you have that many? Will you spend the whole day on campus?”

 

The material of the sweater Hakyeon pushed into Taekwoon's hands is very soft, and so Taekwoon keeps on brushing it between his fingers, the sensation distracting. He meets Hakyeon's curious eyes through the mirror. “No, there's not many left,” Taekwoon answers at last. “I'm meeting Hongbin for late lunch today, though.”

 

Somewhere along the way Hakyeon got completely naked and is now entering the shower. He hums in assent which goes against Taekwoon's thoughts. _Wait!_ He wants to call out, but Hakyeon's already saying, “instead of Wednesday one, right?” He raises his voice over the water spray. “I'll try to be home earlier anyway.”

 

Finally, Taekwoon mind catches up. That promise is probably the last thing that keeps him from going to his knees and begging as he watches Hakyeon work the soap over his body through the steam-fogged glass.

 

He has thought he's okay but he might have missed the signs. Technically he's not in a bad place, far from it, but the nagging feeling, set deep into his bones, is definitely there. The longing for his master is almost palpable, and the kiss Hakyeon offers him as they switch under the shower spray indicates that the feeling is reciprocated.

 

Had they kissed one more time and Taekwoon would have gotten hard very easily.

 

It's only natural as they start their work at similar hours for Hakyeon to give Taekwoon a lift. Hakyeon lets him drive to the campus, once again teasing him about getting a car.

 

“You could get something older,” Hakyeon divulges, “just to use for work, and grocery shopping.”

 

Through the whole rather long ride to the campus due to heavy traffic, Hakyeon keeps on touching Taekwoon's thigh. As if the morning hadn't put Taekwoon's patience to test. To make it worse, even if Hakyeon disguises those touches as a mindless act, Taekwoon knows better. His fingers kneed and press- once lower, then higher. It's a miracle Taekwoon doesn't drive into a row, or worse- into another car.

 

“You know it's dangerous,” Taekwoon says after Hakyeon finishes humming along to a familiar song on the radio. “Distracting the driver is dangerous.”

 

Hakyeon's hum turns inquiring as he turns to look up at Taekwoon. His smile is innocent when Taekwoon steals a glance of him during red light.

 

“You're making me-“

 

But Taekwoon doesn't get to finish. Hakyeon kisses him- quick, before the light turns green.

 

Taekwoon regrets he can't slam the gas just to make it even, and he takes a calming breath. Hakyeon is facing the window when Taekwoon takes another look at him, so his smile must have turned fiendish. Mere seconds later, the hand is back. This time, though, it lays flat.

 

It's good Taekwoon doesn't really have any classes beside consultation period at ten, as they make it quite late to the campus parking lot. Late for Hakyeon, but he doesn't seem to care. He’s stalling- he doesn't leave the passenger seat just yet. Taekwoon is – unreasonably – getting nervous.

 

Hakyeon turns to him once again, resting his head on the bolster. He's smiling, but his eyes are appraising.

 

Taekwoon outruns whatever is to come on Hakyeon's part. He touches the hand on his leg – it has never left – and skims his fingertips over Hakyeon's knuckles before he pries it away. Hakyeon looks up at him in question.

 

“I miss you,” Taekwoon confesses, meeting Hakyeon's eyes. To make it count.

 

“Oh, kitten,” Hakyeon says in a fluttering voice. He blinks his eyes and they shine. His hands reach for Taekwoon and he goes, despite the console gear right in between them. “Taekwoon, I'm so-“

 

He’s saying the words against Taekwoon's cheeks but Taekwoon changes the angle, doesn't let him finish. The kiss they share is fervent, open-mouthed and bruising. Taekwoon knows his lips are going to look red and rough, yet he can't bring himself to care; he's looked worse.

 

“I miss you, too,” Hakyeon murmurs into the kiss when it slows.

 

It’s easy to let himself fall into it, to let Hakyeon take, and to be honest- whatever Hakyeon told him to do, Taekwoon would. There’s a downfall about it all, though, and Taekwoon feels it in the flush of his body. Heat coils in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Hakyeon doing something here, of all the places. Anything, anywhere- even that would be enough.

 

Hakyeon's hand is gripping Taekwoon's hip, under the sweater but over his jeans. When Taekwoon shifts, leaning into the touch, the size of his desire lets him be known. He's hard, almost fully, and the small sound he lets out at the revelation makes it also clear to Hakyeon. He's always been one for details.

 

“I really do,” Hakyeon adds. He punctuates those words with a possessive hold, fingers tightening over Taekwoon's skin, like he needs Taekwoon to be hundred percent sure it's true. “And I know I should've made some kind of an arrangement earlier, but-“ he wets his lip, moves his hand from Taekwoon's nape to his hair, “I knew the party isn't happening for a while, but the time’s stretched painfully long.”

 

“Three weeks,” Taekwoon reminds him.

 

It's been three weeks since they did a proper scene. One and a half since Hakyeon properly fucked him. And the last time they went to the club it was only for the company.

 

Taekooon's voice must have came across whiny, because Hakyeon's features harden and his hand moves from Taekwoon's waist to his clothed crotch. Taekwoon opens his mouth in a silent gasp.

 

“I know it's been three weeks,” Hakyeon whispers. The palm of his hand presses in. “And I want you to know it won't progress into four. Or five, when the play party is.”

 

Taekwoon jerks a nod, and the pressure lessens. At this point he needs to focus on Hakyeon's mouth when he speaks as he barely catches the words through the pounding of his heart that’s filling his ears. The set of Hakyeon's eyes soften back.

 

“Good boy,” Hakyeon praises, kissing Taekwoon one last time.

 

Hakyeon's hand disappears as he gets off the car to take the driver's seat, but Taekwoon's hard-on doesn't. He's reluctant to go, and he stumbles into Hakyeon when the door opens to let him out.

 

He might love Hakyeon's laugh but his gut drops when he hears it now. It's a jeer.

 

“Keep holding on,” Hakyeon says. In the middle of the campus parking lot he doesn't dare to do more than a squeeze of an arm in a ‘goodbye' gesture. He hands Taekwoon his backpack. “See you tonight. I'll text you!”

 

And he drives off.

 

Taekwoon feels like laying on the ground right here and there. Yet, he can't. He should try taking up the studio for the remaining time before his consultations start. Students, curious of their composition and grade, might come in today.

 

Tight jeans and a hard cock don't come as a good combo, especially when there's no perspective of freeing one from the other. If it doesn’t lead anywhere and one does need to will his body to calm down, it's an unwelcome torture.

 

Taekwoon takes small, slow steps, even though he's in a hurry. If he runs into anybody he's acquainted with, he's going to die from mortification. At least his sweater is wide and long, hanging loosely from his broad shoulders to mid-thigh.

 

He needs to ask the doorman for the key to the studio again as the first time comes out too quiet and strained. Fortunately, he doesn’t meet anyone familiar, just nameless students pass him by without paying any attention to him or his most probably very daunting expression.

 

He locks the door and slumps into the chair. He counts from ten backwards, and then switches everything on.

 

Nothing really helps. He needs to play the songs twice as many times as on any other day, too unfocused to pay them attention from first to the last second. He takes breaks for a series of calming in and out breaths, thinks about the stupid party the next day. And yet, all his thoughts run to Hakyeon. All he can imagine are his master's hands on him; cock in his mouth, and the sounds skin on skin makes depending on the contact. His pants tighten again.

 

There are things Taekwoon shouldn't do, enclosed in the contract, that rarely even cross Taekwoon's mind as they're so deeply engraved into his being. Never go to a club alone; obey all the orders within a scene;

 

never touch yourself without permission.

 

It hasn't happened a lot of times, barely a few, and the time to curse at the rule has come back, after a very long while. He knows it'd help him release the tension but it's also something that’d upset Hakyeon immensely.

 

Taekwoon weights his options over the toilet bowl in the teacher’s toilet. He doesn't exactly remember how he ended up deciding it's a good idea, but he's already there, doors locked, breath quickened.

 

It's the worst idea, actually. Taekwoon whines out loud, his voice carrying through the empty bathroom, echoing against the tiles. He's so screwed.

 

He knows he's screwed before he even opens his fly because his mind is already set on doing this.

 

He moves his fingers to the opening of his jeans, eyes closed. As if it's going to make him feel less guilty afterwards.

 

He welcomes the familiar grip of his own fist with a sigh.

 

 

 

Even to his own eyes, his reflection in the bathroom window looks terrible. He kept on biting his lip to stifle the sounds, and it’s in a far worse state than after Hakyeon had kissed him this morning. He doesn't remember touching his hair but it's all tousled.

 

Taekwoon looks debauched, after jerking off in his workplace bathroom. And one would have thought with his age, good judgment should go hand in hand.

 

Guilt mixes with shame, and it's the worst combination of emotions Taekwoon is able to imagine right now. His eyes fill up with tears, and he huffs in annoyance, blinking them away.

 

It's almost time for his consultations. He splashes his face with ice cold water, in hopes of willing the dark flush away. He touches up his bangs, and with the last miserable glance into the mirror – he looks like he's been running at best – he heads back.

 

From two students that visit him, one asks him if he's feeling okay. Taekwoon blames it on the amount of times he spaces out during their conversation; he must not look that different beside that, or are his cheeks burned with shame permanently?

 

When the time to meet Hongbin at their usual place comes up, he's not any better. And Hongbin gets the gist right away.

 

“You're all jittery,” Hongbin observes when Taekwoon can't put his order together.

 

Taekwoon just doesn’t know what he wants. “The usual,” he blurts out.

 

The waiter looks between Hongbin and Taekwoon in a silent question, oblivious, and it's Hongbin who needs to recite their whole order.

 

“Something happened at work?” Hongbin asks, taking a couple of sips from his glass of water when the waiter is gone.

 

Taekwoon does the same before answering. “Nothing much, just- grading and consulting.”

 

They get their bread, and Taekwoon takes it immediately to nibble on it. It might have shut Taekwoon's mouth but not Hongbin's. He tries to pick up conversation but all Taekwoon answers with are nods and shakes of his head, or one-word answers Hongbin gets mad at pretty quickly.

 

“Did something else happen?” He finally asks, putting the piece of meat he picked with his chopsticks away. He leans back onto the back of his chair, just to lean in a second later, right over his plate. He murmurs, “with Hakyeon?”

 

Taekwoon almost laughs at the conflicted expression on Hongbin's face. He doesn't look like he wanted to ask it.

 

But it still brings his focus to Hakyeon, and around a laugh, he groans. “I-“ he opens his mouth and then closes it, embarrassment overwhelming his ability to speak. There's no way he's going to tell Hongbin what he did. Not now, before he even speaks to Hakyeon, nor ever.

 

Admitting his mistake to his master is going to be enough misery to live through in one day.

 

Hongbin waits, and Taekwoon wills himself to speak before the worst scenarios are able to fly through Hongbin's head. “I broke one of our rules,” he admits in a small, smaller than usual voice.

 

“Oh,” Hongbin breathes. “ _Oh_ ,” he repeats flatly. It’s this kind of talk that makes Hongbin awkward, more than he usually is. His gaze gets stuck on his half-empty plate. “Let's finish our food. I’ll take you home, then.”

 

For how dazed Taekwoon feels, with his stomach twisted with nerves, he's able to finish his food just fine. Hongbin stops mid-bite, looking at Taekwoon’s empty plate and bowls.

 

“You surely don't lose your appetite easily,” Hongbin comments. He picks up the last piece of meat that has fallen off his chopsticks.

 

Disgusting, Taekwoon thinks, but out loud he only scoffs. “Shut up.”

 

Hongbin being especially awkward about Taekwoon's relationship and the premises of it, works in Taekwoon's favor. He latches onto making fun of Taekwoon's eating habits, and it somehow makes Taekwoon relax a bit.

 

It ends the second he gets into Hongbin's car.

 

“Is Hakyeon even home?”

 

Hongbin's tone isn't rancorous, yet Taekwoon has an impression he might be thinking Hakyeon's been neglecting him. Which isn't true- they've been both just so busy. He sends a quick message to Hakyeon, just a short password they set for emergencies like this. It doesn't make Taekwoon feel less guilty at all, if anything the guilt only grows bigger. If he ends up tearing Hakyeon away from his work…

 

Taekwoon sinks into his seat, his stomach, heart- all his organs sink together with him. He feels weighted down to his bones. When Hongbin turns on the radio, Taekwoon can't stand listening to the end of the first song that's playing on it. He turns it back off.

 

Hongbin's lips press together into a thin line – Taekwoon can see it with the corner of his eyes – but he doesn't speak a word. Taekwoon’s behaving like a stupid child, and yet Hongbin is enduring it, for his sake. He’s lucky to have such a good friend, and he reminds himself to make it up to him later.

 

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs when they're rounding the corner to Hakyeon's house.

 

“What for?” Hongbin asks, squinting his eyes that nevertheless stay glued to the street. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“But it is,” he grumbles back, the anxiety making him almost angry. It's Taekwoon who broke the rule. Nobody put his hand around his own dick. “Hakyeon didn't-“

 

“Hakyeon didn't,” Hongbin shots back. He hits the brakes, and Taekwoon yells in annoyance, at both the rough treatment and the quip. “Ugh,” he growls.

 

“I thought you made up with him,” Taekwoon says, tone accusatory. “You two even joked last time you came over for-“

 

“We did!” Hongbin throws his hands up, “we're okay,” and they land back on the steering wheel with a bang. “It’s just unwavering to see you like this. Even when we were…”

 

Taekwoon glares at Hongbin. This is not a very welcome comment.

 

“You know it was different,” Taekwoon scoffs. At last, he unbuckles his seatbelt. There's no point in continuing this conversation as it's clearly going nowhere.

 

“I know, I know,” Hongbin says, breathing out heavily. “I'm sorry. Let's go find out if Hakyeon’s here. Did you message him?”

 

It takes a second for Taekwoon to answer. “Yeah,” he curtly states.

 

Hongbin takes off first, and it prompts Taekwoon to move. He climbs off, trying not to scoff at Hongbin hovering over him. Before either Hongbin presses the bell, or Taekwoon manages to fish out his keys, door to the house opens.

 

Hakyeon's features are clouded with worry, and he buzzes the gate open. He's still wearing his work clothes, and he looks like he just got here himself.

 

Rooted in the spot with nerves, Hongbin needs to nudge Taekwoon forward for him to move. Taekwoon wants to literally crawl to Hakyeon's feet, he feels it in the budge of his knees, in Hakyeon's heavy gaze on him; every fiber of his body wants to show his master how sorry he is for disobeying one of their rules. But they're on the porch of their house, with Hongbin looking. He goes to a halt right in front of Hakyeon, eyes on the tips of their shoes.

 

“What happened?” Hakyeon asks. He doesn't touch Taekwoon yet, and it's both relief and torture.

 

Taekwoon clenches his hands into fists, finding them cold and clammy. He's tongue-tied, and Hongbin makes an uneasy sound behind him.

 

“He said he broke-“ Hongbin stammers, “one of your rules.”

 

“Oh, Taekwoon…”

 

Hakyeon doesn't even sound mad, and it makes Taekwoon hunch his shoulders more. He might not sound mad, but Taekwoon knows what’s going to happen as soon as the door closes.

 

Taekwoon opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

 

“Thanks, Hongbin,” Hakyeon says, “for bringing him here.”

 

Hongbin protests. “It's nothing.” The next time he speaks it's from somewhere by the gate, quieter words coming from afar. “Take care of him.”

 

It's hard to say who sounds more threatening, Hongbin or Hakyeon. Hongbin’s tone is serious, but Hakyeon's weirdly calm and cheery.

 

“Come over for dinner sometime. Taekwoon will let you know when he cooks something good,” he informs, waving Hongbin goodbye shortly. He steps aside to let Taekwoon in, and Taekwoon goes obediently.

 

The second the door’s lock clicks into place, legs under Taekwoon finally give. He falls to the floor- not into a kneeling position but a bowing one, with his forehead touching the floor.

 

Up over him, Hakyeon exhales with a sound. “What did you do?”

 

Taekwoon, too focused on Hakyeon's shoes – maybe he should lick them clean in apology? – almost misses the question.

 

“I came without permission,” he says, truth as it was.

 

“What did you do?” Hakyeon repeats the question, and that's when it dawns on Taekwoon he needs to confess everything.

 

There's bile in his throat and it's hard to swallow through it but he wills himself to do it; he knows how easily spit dribbles out of one’s mouth in this position. And then he starts talking.

 

“I was… hard so I went to the toilet.” The memory of it burns. It burns his cheeks, and it burns deep inside his gut. Hidden under all the shame, though, a different kind of feeling lives. It’s the excitement of performing such a nasty act that makes him ready to spread his legs. Taekwoon takes a shuddering breath. “I touched myself. Until I came.”

 

The moment of silence that falls between them stretches uncomfortably long. Taekwoon can only guess how Hakyeon feels about it. He doesn't even dare to take a look at his master's face to gauge his reaction.

 

“Aren't you filthy, kitten,” Hakyeon starts, conversationally, “you took your voyeurism to another level. Did you count on somebody hearing you?”

 

It's an entirely different reason why Taekwoon did it, and he shakes his head. “I missed you,” he repeats the words from this morning.

 

“I know you did.” Not that previously Hakyeon talked unkindly, but now his tone is milder. “But it's still filthy- what you did. Did my name echo nicely in the university bathroom?”

 

Taekwoon’s lips twitch, and he's glad he's still on the floor. Being quiet wasn't easy, but still easier than it would be with Hakyeon. A lot less exciting, too. And Taekwoon tells him just that.

 

“Are you trying to make your punishment lighter?” Hakyeon’s voice is full of amusement now. “You're cute but your discipline sucks. Upstairs, now.”

 

Only when he rounds Hakyeon, he goes to his feet and almost runs to the playroom.

 

Hakyeon said punishment, and so Taekwoon takes his clothes off and gets into position. He always makes Taekwoon wait so he kneels and kneels until his knees start to dully ache. It's a test of his patience that Hakyeon never skips, not even if it proved to be sufficient. And there'll be more for sure- Hakyeon never stops surprising him with his ideas.

 

Taekwoon breathes steadily, even though the position starts to border on uncomfortable. He didn't do any stretching this morning, nor yesterday. But then the wait is over, with Hakyeon finally appearing in the doorway. The only thing he lacks are his shoes, his clothes still in place.

 

There's a space Hakyeon puts between them, far enough for Taekwoon to see Hakyeon's whole figure. He's not even facing Taekwoon, body turned to the side. He takes his time with unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt and rolling his sleeves up. He doesn't look troubled, nor interested.

 

The next thing he does is unbuckling his belt. He slides it off in one, smooth motion.

 

Taekwoon’s every muscle tenses. His thighs spasm, and it only makes his knees hurt more. He forgets all about it the second Hakyeon turns, hard gaze falling on him.

 

“Post, ass up,” he instructs. The belt remains in his hand. “You know you deserve a punishment?” He asks as Taekwoon scrambles over to the post. After the confirmation, Hakyeon continues with, “and for what would the punishment be?”

 

“Breaking the rule,” Taekwoon says, spreading his legs when Hakyeon nudges them further apart.

 

The first time a hand touches Taekwoon's skin – the apple of his butt – it's warm. It's a stark contrast to the post’s cold leathering. Hakyeon’s touch is light but firm. He strikes a light slap, to test or to tease- Taekwoon’s not sure.

 

“You're going to count them- one by one, loud and clear,” he instructs. There's a swish Taekwoon recognizes as the belt cutting through the air. He tenses against his own will, skin flexing under Hakyeon's palm. “I'm not going to cuff you, but I’m sure you can handle yourself, am I right? The collar  should bound you well enough.” Like on a clue, a thick leather collar is being wrapped around Taekwoon’s neck. Hakyeon fastens it tight. He puts one finger under it, checking the fit by pulling at it lightly. “Or has it become that bad?”

 

Now real shame comes, washing over Taekwoon in waves. The feeling is so strong it makes his skin crawl; his eyes sting with the warmth of fresh tears. “Yes,” he remembers to say, but it's weak and it earns him a harsh slap. “Yes!” He repeats with a shout.

 

To his mortification, it all goes to his groin, the heat that pools in there a lot stronger than the one spreading across his cheeks.

 

“Now,” Hakyeon instructs, ignoring any of Taekwoon's reactions. Even the untamed whimper that escapes his mouth is left without regard.

 

And it begins.

 

Each strike is hard, the impact pressing Taekwoon’s body flush against the post. Holding onto it gets difficult after a while; the ninth and then the tenth blow start to sting, and Taekwoon's hands slip, wet with sweat.

 

There’s a pause after Taekwoon grits out the number, and then Hakyeon speaks up again, “ten more.”

 

It's said for Taekwoon to signal if he wanted to stop, if it was too much; but it’s not. Taekwoon knows how much it should burn, and how far he needs it to go for him to let go. It's not only Hakyeon that has to be satisfied with the punishment. If anything, it might be even more important for Taekwoon. For him to repay for his mistake- he knows it takes a lot so he can go back to being at peace with himself.

 

If anything, Taekwoon rises his ass and the eleventh slap falls.

 

It goes on and on, to the point at which Taekwoon counts automatically. His brain does the numbers, but his mind doesn't register them. It's only a combination of letters that creates words, and they mean as much as those of a different language would.

 

At forty, it stops. Taekwoon's legs quiver, tired from holding his body up. Instead of burning shame, there's only the burning of his overheated skin left. Not even the fact that he's hard is making any difference.

 

Taekwoon recognizes the thud of the belt hitting the floor. It causes his body to uncoil, only for it to tense up again when Hakyeon's fingers skim over the new bruising.

 

“You did well, baby,” Hakyeon praises him, and it helps Taekwoon relax. He doesn’t shy away from it, lets the touch sting. He imagines how it's going to be a reminder for days- how every time he sits on his ass is going to bring a blush to his face.

 

Hakyeon moves his hands up Taekwoon’s body, over his spine, and Taekwoon gasps at the tender touch. Could it, could it be that-

 

The same fingers that brush over his nape tighten in Taekwoon's hair, yanking his head back.

 

“You did well for the first part,” Hakyeon muses, “it was the punishment for what?”

 

“For breaking a rule,” Taekwoon recites on one breath.

 

“Which one?”

 

Hakyeon's hot breath washes over his ear, and if Taekwoon turned just a little bit, he would be able to catch a sight of Hakyeon with the corner of his eye. The temptation takes over- he jerks his chin but is stopped by another harsh tug of his hair. He knows better than to complain about it.

 

“Which rule did you break?” Hakyeon repeats.

 

“I touched myself and came without your permission.”

 

Hakyeon hums in acknowledgement. “So after the punishment, we need to teach you some discipline. No touching of any kind, and no coming without my verbal permission. Understood?”

 

Taekwoon closes his eyes, and firmly says, “understood.”

 

The first thing Taekwoon hears happening is Hakyeon getting the window open. It doesn't take long for Taekwoon to feel the chilly air fly through the room; it only makes his bruised skin hurt more.

 

There’s not much noise outside, making it easy for Taekwoon to distinguish the sounds of Hakyeon slipping out of his clothes. And he hears him shuffling behind his back before he feels it.

 

Hakyeon's voice comes from somewhere below. “I can't believe,” he starts, lips brushing over the back of Taekwoon's thigh, just where the bruising starts, “that we've neglected all of this for so long.” His tongue curls over Taekwoon's cheeks, trailing all welts the spanking has left. “That I neglected you.”

 

Taekwoon finds it difficult not to move under the touch, much less not to let out little gasps every time cool air from outside makes the wet trails Hakyeon's tongue left tickle and sting.

 

“Master,” Taekwoon finally finds his words.

 

But before he can continue, Hakyeon tsks, his lips are leaving Taekwoon's skin altogether. “It doesn't mean you're going to get what you want,” he all but warns, getting up and away.

 

In Taekwoon's mind it all counters to Hakyeon taking him, making a physical statement of to whom Taekwoon belongs. All Taekwoon wants is for his master to break him to pieces and put him back together- every time as a brand new pet, obedient and marked.

 

So if that's what Taekwoon is not getting, it really is a punishment more violent than spanking. Not in regards of Taekwoon's body, but mind.

 

It takes a while for Hakyeon to get back to him, and if Taekwoon wanted to whine in impatience before he does now, when Hakyeon grabs at his hips he can no longer stop himself from letting out a trembling moan.

 

“Green?” Hakyeon asks, guiding Taekwoon's legs closer together. He's pushing something against Taekwoon's heels and Taekwoon obediently lifts his right foot. When he looks down he recognizes the hard cushions they use as props sometimes. They're solid and they add at least three inches to Taekwoon’s height when he steps onto it fully. Hakyeon hums in satisfaction.

 

“Green,” Taekwoon answers at last as Hakyeon operates his body into the desired position. Legs closed, and this time Hakyeon cuffs Taekwoon’s wrist to the post's pole. If it wasn't for the cushion, Taekwoon would need to stand on his toes.

 

“Just a reminder- you're not supposed to come,” Hakyeon says, his hand now on Taekwoon's cock. It managed to soften some but the right touch of Hakyeon's familiar hand and it takes only seconds for Taekwoon to get hard again. “We have the whole weekend to get you back in shape. So you need to know… the amount of disappointment you brought me.”

 

Taekwoon's gut twists, and he starts blurting _i'm sorry_ ’s before he’s able to detain himself. Hakyeon slaps his ass and it immediately stops the litany.

 

“Of course you are,” Hakyeon hisses, displeased. “But you need to feel it.”

 

When Hakyeon shoves his cock between Taekwoon's thighs it's already lubed and hard. It doesn't go where it usually would – right under his ass where it would brush against Taekwoon's balls with every push – but lower, where Taekwoon's thighs are the thickest. Thick enough to stick to each other; thick enough to give Hakyeon all the needed pressure.

 

Taekwoon clenches the muscles instinctively and Hakyeon gasps, thrusting into it hard. With every push forward the skin of his stomach brushes over Taekwoon's bruised ass cheeks, making it burn more and more. As if Hakyeon's thumbs digging into his hips weren't enough.

 

And yet Taekwoon loves every spark of pain that goes through his body. The lack of any friction only makes him more desperate for feeling anything. Hakyeon might not want Taekwoon to come but if he would touch – bruise – every other part of his body – Taekwoon would still be happy. Because ever part of Taekwoon's body belongs to his master.

 

With the tight fit it doesn't take long for Hakyeon to finish. He makes sure for every drop of his come to fall onto Taekwoon's body. It starts right between his legs, the sound of it obscene- Hakyeon's cock jerking forward and back with a squelching sound. Instead of making Taekwoon disgusted, it only causes him to moan louder. The same come that's dripping down his legs Taekwoon would like to feel leaking out of his ass, or mouth. For today’s mistake, he isn't granted any of those.

 

Hakyeon cleans him up with the usual gentleness. He rubs the cooling gel onto his marks, making Taekwoon shiver at the cold sensation on his oversensitive skin.

 

When Hakyeon finally lets Taekwoon move, he unclenches his fingers with difficulty. Hakyeon guides him to the playroom bed, never minding his cock, hard, and wet with precome.

 

“You did well, baby,” Hakyeon says, laying him down. “For a naughty little kitten you are, you took it very well. Rest now,” he instructs as he pulls a light duvet over Taekwoon's naked body. “Do you want some water?”

 

It's hard to swallow – Taekwoon feels the bile rising in his throat – yet he shake his head, pressing his cheek to the pillow. On the other one, unhidden, Hakyeon places a few kisses, touching his ear and neck with affection.

 

“I’ll wake you up for dinner,” Hakyeon promises with the last press of his lips to Taekwoon’s forehead, and then he's gone.

 

‘I should have asked for a real kiss’, Taekwoon concludes as his eyelids get heavy. After all, he needs enormous amount of assurance that he's earned Hakyeon's forgiveness, and for now there hasn't been enough. He'll have to ask for more later.

 

 

 

There’s something incredible in the way Hakyeon wakes Taekwoon up. Touching his body with the lightest slide on his palm, the other hand going straight to his head to card his fingers through Taekwoon's hair.

 

“Wake up, Taekwoon,” he would always murmur, just like he does now. “Hey, wake up.”

 

Taekwoon leans into the touch the second he stirs awake, the soothing motion of Hakyeon's gentle caress easing him into consciousness. “Master,” he mumbles sleepily, his mind still trapped in the scene. When he blinks his eyes open they sting, lashes stuck as if he's been crying, of which he doesn't remember. “Ah, I-“ He tries but fails to find anything to say.

 

“Drink your water,” Hakyeon urges, handing him a glass. “Bottom up.”

 

Taekwoon obeys easily, throat rough like a desert. He drinks so hastily the water spills, running down his chin, almost stopping at the collarbones, and further down.

 

Hakyeon snorts. “Seriously, Taekwoon…” He takes the empty glass away, “how are you feeling?”

 

There's no need to even consider Hakyeon's words. Taekwoon throws himself forward and Hakyeon catches him with a bright laugh. The duvet falls down Taekwoon's shoulders, pooling around his middle, and with a one swift movement Hakyeon tears it away. Soon he's pressing Taekwoon to the bed, kissing him deeply.

 

Still wound up, it takes no time at all for Taekwoon to get aroused.

 

“You pleasured yourself today and you still want more?” Hakyeon asks, tone light and teasing. He goes right for Taekwoon's neck, eliciting a choked up moan right away. He chuckles and inquires further, “hmm?”

 

Taekwoon's glad for Hakyeon being busy with nibbling at his neck, not able to see his face as it grows hotter when he stutters, “it's- you.”

 

It doesn't even register in Taekwoon’s brain that Hakyeon’s hand is moving until it wraps around his cock, giving it a lazy stroke. His hips give an involuntary jerk, ass sliding on the sheets and giving it a brand new burn.

 

“You're so easy, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon laughs, moving to his side so he can prop his head with his arm comfortably. “Look at me,” he commands. Taekwoon feels it like a spell, eyes immediately falling on Hakyeon's. “Would you be that easy for anyone?”

 

It is still said in a teasing tone, but Taekwoon knows Hakyeon’s ego. He likes to hear how Taekwoon belongs to him, to get the verbal confirmation, and he likes it as much as Taekwoon loves hearing Hakyeon conforming Taekwoon’s his most valued possession.

 

And so Taekwoon opens his mouth for it to be known. “No. I wouldn't. It’s-“ Hakyeon presses his thumb into the slit, rubbing at it, and Taekwoon whimpers, losing his words. Hakyeon's lips twitch- he's enjoying himself so much. “It's only you.”

 

“It's me, and you listen to me only, don't you?”

 

Taekwoon knows exactly where this is going. He nods, “Yes. I listen to my master only.”

 

Hakyeon's hand is moving unbelievably slow, and Taekwoon's attention is getting hard to maintain. He's too aware of his body, of the too light touch on his cock, and of every other part of his body trembling- with the effort to stay still, and in anticipation.

 

“So you should remember to obey my rules, baby,” Hakyeon reminds him, smiling. “Will you?”

 

The hand stops moving completely, and Taekwoon whines at the lack of friction. Hakyeon tuts disapprovingly. This time, the hold he gets of Taekwoon's cock is hard, and it ensues the same reaction from Taekwoon- fingers twisting into the sheets tightly to prevent himself from flinging his arms at Hakyeon.

 

“Yes, I will!” Taekwoon shouts in a rush. “I promise!”

 

“Promise?” Hakyeon muses, “promises aren't to be broken, so I hope you stick to it. Not stick it… in.”

 

Taekwoon would laugh if Hakyeon’s hand didn't suddenly twist, and with the last full-on kiss to Taekwoon's parted lips he moves down the bed to take him into his mouth.

 

It takes him by a total surprise, the wet, hot feeling he hasn't felt in a while making his body spasm. Hakyeon all but growls around Taekwoon's crown, and he's pinning him down within seconds. One hand across Taekwoon's wrist, the second cupping his hip; pads of Hakyeon's fingers catch onto the bruises, and it doesn't take long until Taekwoon’s calling out loud, so close yet so far to the end.

 

All it takes for Taekwoon to come is Hakyeon’s completely dry finger pushing into his hole, the burning sensation complementing the fire he feels on his ass.

 

Hakyeon licks him dry, sighing when he eases Taekwoon's softening cock out of his mouth.

 

Hakyeon sits on his hunches, over Taekwoon's thigh, and with his head thrown back he looks incredible. There's a shin of sweat over his temples, and even more wetness over his dark red lips. When he lowers his head to rake his eyes over Taekwoon's body, Taekwoon can't take it anymore. He lifts himself up, despite the weakness in his bones, and goes for Hakyeon just like that.

 

I'm already breaking promises, Taekwoon thinks through the haze in his mind that screams Hakyeon without a pause. He'd beg, for what Taekwoon isn't sure, if he was able to form any words at all.

 

But Hakyeon isn't mad. He doesn’t scold Taekwoon, on the contrary- he even lets himself be kissed hungrily, his palms merely resting on Taekwoon's cheeks after he steadies him against his body.

 

“Master,” Taekwoon breaths, shoulders hunching. Hakyeon gathers him in his arms right away. “I'm sorry.”

 

“I know,” Hakyeon chuckles. “I know you're just reckless, kitten.”

 

Frustration at his usual post-scene loss of words takes over Taekwoon. He licks his lips. “I mean, just now-“

 

“Believe me, I know,” Hakyeon interrupts him, shushes when he vocally protests. “As I mentioned, reckless. And hasty, and…”

 

Taekwoon snorts, because, really. It's not even an accusation- just fond teasing. Hakyeon does it all the time, too amused with Taekwoon's reactions. Taekwoon learned not to take it to heart and to play along, even when it makes him greatly embarrassed.

 

He hides his smile – embarrassed one, of course – in Hakyeon's warm neck.

 

“I hope you learned your lesson,” Hakyeon says after a long while of petting Taekwoon's hair. It makes Taekwoon sleepy, but he perks up at the words. He wouldn't want to miss any praise falling out of Hakyeon's lips. “I thought about tormenting you more…” Now, it makes Taekwoon tense. But then Hakyeon continues, “you did so well, though, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. And it's not like I didn't leave a reminder,” Hakyeon laughs, and then, all of a sudden, he slaps Taekwoon's ass.

 

Taekwoon yelps in surprise. It burns, and the ring of Hakyeon's laughter doesn't help at all in decreasing the pain. Taekwoon digs his nails into Hakyeon's shoulder without thinking much.

 

“Retreat your claws, kitten,” Hakyeon chides, his laughter turning stern. Taekwoon must have used a lot of strength. “Come on, you must be hungry.”

 

But moving isn't an option now. Taekwoon's already drowsy, and even though their bedroom is next door it feels like miles away, let alone the kitchen. Not to mention his ass hurts enough for him not to want to go anywhere.

 

Taekwoon shakes his head. “Let's just sleep here.”

 

“Really, Taekwoon?” It's not that they've never slept in the playroom, but it surely been a while. “If I wasn't so fond of you-“

 

“Only fond?” Taekwoon interrupts. He's so relieved after the punishment, settling back into his own flesh and bones, that the playfulness just comes out on its own.

 

Hakyeon kisses him, again and again, and it's the best proof it's more than just fondness that let Hakyeon pull them under the covers right on the playroom bed for the rest of the night.

 

“It wasn't on purpose, though, was it?”

 

It's the weekend, and so is Taekwoon seated by Hakyeon's feet at breakfast. He especially gives his master's fingers more nips than usual, almost every time he receives a piece of food to his mouth. When the question drops, though, he almost lets the treat fall to the floor.

 

“I don't-“ he starts, not wanting for Hakyeon to wait for an answer. Too bad he doesn't really have one. “It wasn't,” he finishes lamely. At least, this much is true.

 

“I told you to let me know whenever you feel on edge, and you haven't failed to do so for a long time now,” Hakyeon comments, handing Taekwoon another bite. “Or did you just miss me this much?”

 

Wasn't it for Taekwoon needing time to consider the words – again – he would have talked with his mouth full. But he's not sure himself, and he munches on the piece of sweet bread, swallowing before he starts talking. “It might have been both,” he confesses at last. “And after yesterday…”

 

“Yesterday… Oh!” Hakyeon breaks into a fit of laughter, body shaking with the force of it. Taekwoon’s head bumps against Hakyeon's thigh. “So it was partly my fault, wasn't it?”

 

“…Maybe,” Taekwoon admits.

 

Hakyeon laughs again, softer this time.

 

All in all, it's good to see Hakyeon relaxed like this. It's the first Saturday in a while on which he's free. Taekwoon would be delighted if he was able to stay with him but he only has the morning. The party he promised to be at is tonight.

 

If only his ass didn’t hurt so much he wouldn't be so bitter about it. It'll remind him about Hakyeon every time he moves in his seat, not to mention he’s going to be sitting for hours.

 

He does shift now, just for the feeling of it. It burns, both the bruised skin and the embarrassment of how much he likes it.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Hakyeon says later when they're sitting in front of the TV. “I shouldn't prioritize work over you so often.”

 

“No,” Taekwoon protests right away. “It's not like I don't.”

 

“Never,” Hakyeon assesses, “you make compromises all the time, sacrifices even.”

 

Taekwoon frowns. “But you don't let me be on my own either.”

 

Really, Hakyeon makes sure to keep Taekwoon on his toes. He never leaves his texts or calls unanswered, takes care, if not of Taekwoon directly then through tasks, that everything’s fine at home. Working overtime, sometimes closing on sixty hours a week when the big project nears deadline would make one forget things easily, and yet Hakyeon rarely does. Taekwoon can't even remember the last time he did.

 

“Are we going to argue, now?” Hakyeon's moving Taekwoon so he can face him, eyes lit in amusement. They've been a long time paying no attention to the TV screen whatsoever.

 

Taekwoon snorts, “no?” Hakyeon gives him a look. “Why?”

 

“You keep objecting!” Hakyeon exclaims. All of a sudden, he throws Taekwoon off his lap, jumping onto him before Taekwoon can even figure out what's going on. “But maybe I was trying to provoke you… You used to get quite feisty, at times.”

 

Taekwoon has no answer to that, too focused on Hakyeon's hands pushing him into the couch. His ass sparks aflame again, and even though he knows if he moves it's going to hurt even more, he does just that; he squirms, gasping.

 

There's this smile on Hakyeon's lips that means imminent danger, and Taekwoon fights for articulating his thoughts.

 

“I'm going to be sitting for hours tonight,” he says, even though the warmth starts seeping into his veins, thighs spreading- an inch, two, out of habit.

 

Sighing heavily, Hakyeon relents. Taekwoon tries not to get too sad about it.

 

“You're right,” Hakyeon admits. “You'll be embarrassed enough as it is.” He pats Taekwoon's cheek, grinning at his frown. “Baby,” he calls lightly. Hakyeon's touch turns lighter, too, caressing the side of Taekwoon's face with the pads of his fingers. “I wouldn't mind you staying – just as you do, right? – but we'll have time. And if you behave…”

 

It peaks Taekwoon interest. “How would you know?” He asks curiously. Hakyeon won't be there, so how will he find out how the party went?

 

“Oh, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon shakes his head, “you're going to tell me yourself.”

 

 

 

 

It's hell, just as Taekwoon assumed it would be.

 

What is he going to say to Hakyeon? That his ass hurt? Or maybe that his colleagues almost got offended when he refused to drink more than one beer? That's how much his master lets him have, anyway.

 

“I don't want to fuck you tipsy,” Hakyeon said as he drove Taekwoon to the restaurant where the party was taking place at. Taekwoon would have argued if he didn't share the same mindset.

 

And so now he's sitting among more or less drunk people from the Music Department, considering laying down on the pillows scattered around the low coffee table. If it only wasn't considered rude…

 

The only other sober person is Mrs. Lee, in whose name the party has been thrown. She's the one that lowers herself onto the pillow Taekwoon has been eyeing as potential bed material.

 

“It's really funny to watch them getting drunk. They speak such nonsense!” She exclaims, reaching for the water pitcher. Taekwoon gets to it first, pouring her a glass. She gives him a broad smile. “But why aren't you, again?” She doesn't wait for an answer, though, continuing, “You aren't afraid of getting laid, are you?”

 

I'm afraid of _not_ getting laid, Taekwoon thinks but instead says, “Drunk sex is a bad idea.”

 

She laughs out loud. “Isn't it? I surely regret some of the one-night stands I had in college. But aren't you… you know.” Taekwoon raises his brows. “Lonely?”

 

So it's that, again. “I'm not- lonely,” he answers, not without a strain. He’s always omitted sharing any details about his personal life. Either she hasn't heard about a mysterious car Taekwoon frequently travels by, or she’s playing to get the truth straight from the source. Maybe it's really time to get his own means of transportation so everyone stops trying to pry into his life, and stop the gossip.

 

Just then, to Taekwoon's rescue, a phone starts ringing. Funny thing is, it's actually his own.

 

“Ah,” he gasps, pulling it out of his pocket. “That's my-“ he almost says ‘master’, and the fact he could have makes him flush all over. It's a feeling more intense than taking a shot of hard liquor of any sort.

 

But she figures the truth she wants, nodding in understanding. “Not lonely, right.”

 

Taekwoon bows apologetically, excusing himself to take the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

The air outside is chillier than before. He could have thrown on the jacket Hakyeon pushed into his hands when he was leaving. It lies inside now, forgotten. Taekwoon shivers.

 

“How is it going?” Hakyeon asks. There's faint music playing in the background that makes Taekwoon wonder if he's at the club.

 

“Fine,” Taekwoon answers. At Hakyeon's – annoyed with Taekwoon's taciturnity – huff, he tries to elaborate. “Everyone's drunk and loud. They tried to interrogate me again.”

 

Hakyeon laughs, and Taekwoon smiles at that. The sound is infectious. “Really? Again? Maybe we should give them what they want.”

 

“No,” Taekwoon whines. He touches his bracelet, unthinking. It's something he won't ever talk about with people who might not understand. “They tease me enough as it is.”

 

“Poor Jung Taekwoon, infinitely teased!” Hakyeon mocks him, the undertone of the statement so clear it makes Taekwoon sputter. “Hey, do you need to be saved?”

 

Taekwoon considers the words. He’s gotten away from uncomfortable questions for now, and enduring those isn't half as hard as enduring a punishment of any sort. Though, the punishment he got yesterday is all too well perceptible across his ass. He's had a fare share of sitting tonight.

 

“Nobody has left yet, but-“ Taekwoon wets his lips. “Yeah. I’d rather spend the rest of the evening at home.”

 

“I'm sure you would,” Hakyeon snickers. “Come forward.”

 

Forward? He takes a step, looking around. Is Hakyeon already here?

 

From the parking lot a pair of lights flash. Taekwoon recognizes their car right away.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

The window on the driver's side is rolled down, and Taekwoon doesn't have any trouble noticing Hakyeon's expression turning sour at the question. “Didn't you want to go home just a second ago?”

 

“I did!” Taekwoon affirms, crouching by the door. It makes Hakyeon look at him from above; it feels safe. “I do, but I didn't bring my jacket.”

 

“Oh, you- it’s cold, go get it!”

 

Taekwoon snorts but goes without a retort.

 

There’s another thing he's forgotten about, though- a good excuse for leaving the party early. His steps falter as he reenters the restaurant.

 

He's grabbing his jacket, still deciding on the words he's going to use, when Mrs. Lee catches on what's going on.

 

“You're leaving?”

 

Taekwoon takes in her widened in surprise eyes and braces himself. “Yeah,” he breaths, smiling apologetically. “My,” he swallows, hand tightening on the jacket, “boyfriend came to get me.”

 

Her eyes widen even more. “Ooh! Okay. You had a beer, right? Good for him to be mindful of it,” she rants, chuckling giddily. “Thank you for coming!”

 

Taekwoon hopes the transition between his nervous to relaxed smile doesn't show. He bows to hide it, just in case. “Please, stay healthy,” he says, “and visit us with the baby.”

 

She beams at him, suddenly getting up. Mr. Jung offers her his hand but she playfully swats it away; her belly isn't that big yet.

 

“I’ll walk you out,” she offers, moving to the door first.

 

Taekwoon follows her, defeated. Of course she'd like to see Hakyeon, somebody the whole department has never heard anything about.

 

The window is still down, music faintly playing, and Hakyeon's head swipes to the side when the door to the restaurant slides open. He grins, waving to them.

 

Mrs. Lee sighs. “So,” she says, astounded. “Have a good night, then.”

 

“Let the baby rest,” Taekwoon jokes, and the answering laugh follows him to the car.

 

Hakyeon is incredibly amused when Taekwoon gets in. “Somebody was very curious to see me.”

 

Taekwoon groans, slumping in his seat. “I told her you're my boyfriend. She's going to… tell everybody, I suppose.”

 

“Is it a bad thing, though?” Hakyeon inquires, reaching for Taekwoon's hand. His seatbelt is unbuckled, and it doesn't look like he's ready to go anytime soon. “I'd even call you my husband in front of everybody.”

 

“We're not-“ Taekwoon steals a glance. Hakyeon’s looking at him intently, the lampposts making his orbs spark in the darkness beautifully. His fingers move over Taekwoon's hand, to his wrist where the ownership bracelet is loosely wrapped.

 

“We signed up the papers,” Hakyeon clarifies, tugging at the thin silver band. He means their contract, and Taekwoon releases an assenting sound. He lets himself be drawn closer, for a kiss.

 

Instead of pulling Taekwoon to him, it’s Hakyeon who pushes forward, hand immediately falling on both sides of Taekwoon's head. He braces himself on the seat, and scrambles over the gear console right into Taekwoon's lap.

 

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon objects, stunned by the action. “We're in public.”

 

“Don't you like it?” Hakyeon asks, voice hushed. “You like it at the club, at play parties,” he counts, “and even in the university bathroom…” He chuckles against Taekwoon's neck. His breath is hot over the collar of Taekwoon's jacket.

 

Whining, Taekwoon pushes at Hakyeon's chest. “That's not the same-“

 

Hakyeon laughs out loud but it changes into a yelp when he moves and his leg slips. “Damn it,” he curses He props himself better, bringing both of them even closer. “It's different but your voyeurism streak is one and the same. And I want to fuck.”

 

Taekwoon gapes at him. It's hard to protest since it gives him a certain thrill. But admitting to it, just like that...Shouldn't be Hakyeon the one doing it? It's not like he doesn't enjoy it as well.

 

There's no room, yet Hakyeon manages to sneak his hands into Taekwoon's pants- soft and loose, no zipper; the reason for the choice of garment obvious to both of them.

 

The reason of Hakyeon's giggles is pretty clear, too.

 

“Just talking about it makes you all hot and bothered, doesn't it? Touch me.”

 

This is the kind of desperation Taekwoon can sign his name under. Hakyeon doesn't even try to conceal himself, gasping and rutting against Taekwoon's hand shamelessly. It doesn't take long for his leg to slip again.

 

“Why is car sex so hot yet so difficult,” Hakyeon laughs, flustered, but before Taekwoon is able to take in his flushed face, his eyes hardens, and he orders in a fierce voice, “spit.”

 

They're really doing it. Taekwoon had thought maybe Hakyeon was riling him up again- starting this thing just to break it off before anything happens; to hold it off until they get home.

 

But he's serious, and Taekwoon fights not to swallow, gathering the moisture under his tongue.

 

Hakyeon grabs Taekwoon's head by the hair, bending his neck down. “Spit,” he repeats, the other hand ready, palm up.

 

Immediately, Taekwoon opens his mouth, pushing the saliva out.

 

It really should be disgusting, and maybe it is, but it makes Taekwoon shake with want. His lips are wet, spit dribbling down his chin, and soon from his cock too as Hakyeon's palm wraps around him. The waistband of his boxers is right under the base, keeping his balls inside, weighting them down.

 

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon says, his breath ragged, and Taekwoon doesn't need a straight out order to know what to do by the tone of Hakyeon’s voice.

 

Hakyeon’s pants aren’t as comfortable as his, but Taekwoon manages to pull the zipper down, pop the button open, and get them low enough for Hakyeon's cock to make an appearance. There's no time to appreciate how hard his master is, how the evidence of his craving weights in his hold, map every vein under his fingertips, because Hakyeon surges forward to bring their hips closer together. His hand around Taekwoon unwraps, just to accept his own cock in the same grip.

 

“Just like this,” Hakyeon murmurs, setting the peace. Taekwoon’s hand joins Hakyeon's soon enough, and Taekwoon would be fine with observing their crowns disappearing and reappearing between their entwined fingers if Hakyeon hadn't decided to shove his tongue into his mouth.

 

Hakyeon nearly topples over when Taekwoon’s hips buck up, desperate to get more friction. He laughs, pulling his lips away from Taekwoon's. His hand slows down, and Taekwoon whines. With Hakyeon’s weight on top of him and ass pressed into the seat, Taekwoon’s bruised skin has began to hurt again, only adding to the torture.

 

“This is fun,” Hakyeon states, breathless but smiling. “Are you going to come for me soon?”

 

It feels like Taekwoon has been of verge of coming apart for ages, and he might come any second now, or not at all, but he nods. He's moving his head in sync with his hand, and then arches his back when Hakyeon speeds up the pace.

 

“Ah, please,” Taekwoon begs, screwing his eyes shut. “We need to-“ he vaguely remembers they're in a public place, and it only makes him moan louder. He's so close.

 

“All you need to do is to come for me,” Hakyeon reminds him, twisting his wrist mercilessly. He leans his weight on Taekwoon so he's able to knock Taekwoon's hand away from their cocks and put his own in its place. “Do it,” Hakyeon urges him.

 

And it happens eventually, after a few more strokes, long and hard, each of them ending with the head pressed against Hakyeon's length. Come paints their hands, warm and sleek, and even though Hakyeon's still pumping his cock erratically he moans at the sensation. He bites Taekwoon's neck, lick over the bruise, and goes for his mouth, coming a while later with a groan.

 

“Fuck, that was-“ he laughs, catching his breath, “really something.”

 

Involuntarily, Taekwoon smiles. Truth to be told, he can't remember any of their encounters, more or less serious, not to be satisfying enough, in one way or another. This one definitely felt good.

 

It's only natural for Taekwoon to reach for Hakyeon's hand to try to lick it clean. Hakyeon doesn't let him, though.

 

“There's no time for that,” he says. “And I don't want to get hard again before we reach home.”

 

It sounds like a promise, if Taekwoon's reading Hakyeon's words right.

 

They clean themselves with tissues from the glove box, enough not to leave stains. Hakyeon is back in the driver's seat in no time, foot on the gas, when there's a sound of heels on the pavement.

 

Windows haven't fogged that much, but Hakyeon still lowers them enough for the fresh air from outside to sip through them, and that's why there's no mistake someone's approaching their car.

 

“Oops,” Hakyeon effuses, but with no remorse in his tone whatsoever.

 

Taekoon takes a look in the review mirror, and curses out loud. Hakyeon, instead of scolding him, laughs into his fist.

 

There's a polite knock on the door. “Taekwoon?”

 

Taekwoon gives Hakyeon a look before he lowers the window fully. “Yeah? Mrs. Lee?”

 

Of course it’s her. She’s trying to keep her face straight but she visibly struggles.

 

“You took your jacket but your keys must have slipped out of it,” she says, dangling the quite big set which is definitely Taekwoon's.

 

“Thank you,” he says, taking the keys. “I'd be in trouble if I lost them.”

 

“I bet, there's a lot of them!”

 

Taekwoon smiles. Yeah, home keys, the playroom one, and others.

 

“Thanks,” Hakyeon quips in from over the stirring wheel. “He'd really be in a lot of trouble.”

 

Taekwoon's thankful it's dark- he blushes at the implication, flustered.

 

“Have a good night,” Hakyeon continues, ever polite.

 

Maybe they can finally go, since it's getting more and more awkward by the second.

 

“Oh, thank you. You, too, continue to have fun.”

 

Hakyeon laughs, not sorry at all, and Taekwoon snaps his head in time to catch him winking at her. Winking.

 

She waves them goodbye with a knowing smile, but it helps none to make Taekwoon's nerves calm down. He grumbles angrily at Hakyeon, whines when he pokes fun at him, and really, how can he not care about Taekwoon's image at work? He wouldn't be surprised if, by the end of the night, all his coworkers knew he had a quickie with his boyfriend in a parking lot.

 

Now, gossip about Taekwoon, for real, is going to start spreading. And his ass throbs again.

 

 


End file.
